


Him

by someonesgonnadie



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Angst, Jealous Severus Snape, Jealousy, Marauders' Era
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-20
Updated: 2015-10-20
Packaged: 2018-04-27 08:11:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 369
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5040772
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/someonesgonnadie/pseuds/someonesgonnadie
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>She was with HIM now. She was HIS and HE was hers. She had moved on. Did she sometimes think about him? He hated that HE made her happy. Where did things went so wrong? What had he done to deserve such pain?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Him

**Author's Note:**

> I am not a native speaker and this is my first fanfiction, so constructive critisism and comments are everything to me ;)

She was with HIM now. She was HIS and HE was hers. She had moved on. Did she sometimes think about him? He hated that HE made her happy. Where did things went so wrong? What had he done to deserve such pain?  
This last question was rhetorical, of course. He knew exactly what he had done and he hated it. He had betrayed her trust. He had pushed her into HIS arms. In just one second, with just one word, he had lost everything he ever cared for. He had apologised countless times. If he could, he would take it all back, make her forget this ever happened. But unfortunately he couldn’t. He would never win her back, no matter how sorry he was. He had tried not to care about her, of course. But things like this didn’t work that way.  
His world was black now. Everything was empty without her in his life. She smiled for another man now. She kissed another man now (not that they had ever kissed). She loved another man now. She belonged to HIM now. He knew without a doubt, that he would keep her save and make her happy. He could see it in HIS eyes. HE loved her.

He looked up just in time to see them sitting down under the tree across the lake. They were sitting close together, much too close for his liking. But his opinion didn’t matter anymore. Sometimes he doubted it ever had. She was laughing as HE kissed her. He wished so badly to be in HIS place but that would never happen. HE suddenly shifted and kneeled down in front of her. He knew that would happen and he felt his heart shatter into pieces, again. But he couldn’t look away. He saw HIM asking the question and watched her face lighting up with a smile that made the world around her pale. She seemed to glow. A single tear rolled down his cheek as he saw her kissing HIM, saying yes over and over again. He slowly got up and walked away.  
It was like he had lost her all over again. She was HIS now. Till death took them apart.


End file.
